Hunter and Vampire Volume 14: Past
by jacques0
Summary: The past come forth...What will it reveals about our blue haired vampire? VOLUME 14 in the series.
1. The Vampire's Redemption Prt 1

**Hey guys, long overdue Volume 14 finally getting updated. I hope you guys enjoy that little Volume. I had a blast writing it.**

**Enjoy**

HUNTER AND VAMPIRE

VOLUME 14

PAST

_Previously on Hunter and Vampire_

_Asuka managed to defeat the one called Bardiel, after he had possessed Misato's body. While possessed, Misato saw the memories of Bardiel revealed to be the one to capture Rei for the mysterious SEELE organization, believing Rei knew the location of what they are after._

Chapter Fifty-Four

A Vampire's Redemption Prt One

Gendo Ikari was leaning against in his chair. SEELE had started to move earlier than he had planned. He hadn't expected the organization to use the trust he had with Rei to capture her.

"Hello you," a voice said from behind him.

He felt the cold chill of the fingers tracing his cheeks. It was his extreme self-control of his emotions that he had jumped at the Vampire's voice.

"You must be Lilly," he said, his voice even.

The next second, the vampire was in front of his desk. Her red eyes were piercing…almost glowing in the dark office. Her blond locks falling on her shoulders, her face devoid of emotion, not like Gendo was expecting to see any. Reading a vampire's face is like looking at the face of a corpse.

"From our talk," Gendo started, "You wanted to learn of Rei's location."

"You know something?"

The man chuckled and pressed a button.

A hologram of the Planet appeared in front of Lilly and it zoomed upon a country.

"I was able to track it down here," Gendo said.

"How?" Lilly frowned.

Gendo stood up.

"Rei's cellphone have a tracer that I placed there in case of emergency such as this ever happens," he said.

"Was Rei aware of it?"

"If she did," Gendo said, "She never said anything about it."

Lilly was observing the map, memorizing it quickly.

"Then, I'm heading there at once," she said, "At least I know where she is now."

Gendo looked up at her.

"You're going alone?"

Lilly smirked.

"You want to tag along?"

Gendo pushed his glasses up his nose.

"These peoples overpowered Rei who is stronger than you," he said.

Lilly give him a grin as her eyes flashed.

"I have fought against stronger enemies before Ikari," she grinned, "Now t they're pushing daisies and I'm still here."

She turned and walked toward the door.

"If they much as hurt Rei, _I'll tear them to pieces_."

And she was gone, leaving Gendo standing alone in his office.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location**

Arael was swimming through the depth of the vampire's mind. It was always a strange experience to see what someone truly is, no matter what the person said.

_The mind never lies…_

She saw Rei Ayanami, and it was on a battlefield with many dead bodies around her. The vampire's armor was covered in blood so did her sword and her lips. Her eyes a fiery red as she simply cut through her opponents as if they weren't even there…

_Then the memory shifted. _

It was inside a tent and Rei was in bed with two women, _Humans_ Arael realized and she was having sex with them kissing and biting as passionate moans and hisses filled the rooms, Rei in the middle of them the woman's licking her skin and pussy.

Then a shadow appeared in front of the doorway leading to the room.

"Ayanami-sama,"

Rei who was locking lips with one of the woman looked up at this.

"_What_?" she growled, her red eyes flashing.

"The General want to speak with you," the shadow said, a man, "He said it's urgent."

Rei hissed in annoyance before removing herself from the two Humans and put a robe over her naked form. She walked pass the messenger and walked straight into the main room finding the General there.

"_Leave us_," the General hissed.

The messenger and the two Humans females Rei was having sex with left the room.

"You've got nothing to say for yourself?" the General said.

Rei stared at him, unblinking.

"Refresh my memory," she said, "I was in the middle of something."

"Your actions out there in the battlefield almost cost us everything," he said.

"What do you want me to say? We're at war with the Hunters, so I slaughtered them all."

"You were supposed to wait with your team," the vampire said, "The Legion won't arrive till another day and you've given the Hunters our positions."

Rei walked toward him.

"Then you should be happy, we get to kill even more of them," she said, "I put the Hunters back in their places as the mission given to us by our Lord Drakul. We find them and kill them all."

* * *

The memory shifted again and now Arael was looking at Rei arguing with an Elder Vampire and from their location, they were inside a Castle of some kind.

"General Wren gives us a report of what you have done," the Elder was saying, "You've put the entire attack in jeopardy with that little stunt of yours…"

"Why should I hesitate?" Rei snapped angrily, "Why should I abandon my mission?"

"You've killed nearly half of the Humans there," Elder said, "The Humans are our only food sources...you've threatened the Entire Vampire Community with such reckless action."

Rei let out a nasty snarl and turn away from him.

"Maybe it's best to take you off the Army."

"What? You can't do this…I'm your most valuable soldier," Rei said, turning to face him.

"_I can and I will_," the man exploded, "When you learn to control your bloodlust…and maybe _then_, I'll reconsider."

The Elder spun around and walked down the hallway leaving Rei standing there, seething with anger.

_The memory shifted again…_

The room was splattered with blood and body parts that looked to be ripped in pieces and young woman looked like her throat was ripped open. Rei herself was pinning down a body against her bed, the Human weakly moving underneath her as she fed upon her. Then Rei removed her lips from the woman's neck licking the blood from them her red eyes looking at the dead woman beneath her…

"_What a_ _mess_,"

Rei glanced back at the woman at the door. The Vampire was looking around a look of disgust upon her face.

"What are you doing here Sallitizer?"

"I've heard about the mission," Sallitizer said, "I've come to check on you…and it seems you've not only thrown a tantrum but you caused such a mess…"

She stepped over the torso of one of the bodies.

"This is going to take a while to clean up."

"Why are you here Sallitizer?"

The woman smirked.

"The Council had decided to take you off the Main Army," she said, "It was quite a shock."

Rei growled angrily.

"Who does he think he is? I'm the best this Army has to offer. I'm supposed to be out there, killing Hunters."

"Rei, you're still a young Vampire," Sallitizer sighed, "You have much to live for. Taking a leave from the Army might do something about that temper of yours."

Rei sighed.

"It's not fair," she said, "Who cares if Humans get caught in the crossfire? We can always breed them if the Council is running low. _They're good for nothings_."

She kicked the head of one of the bodies on the ground for emphasis.

"Weak as they may be to us," Sallitizer said scooping down toward one of the bodies, "They can change us without any of us knowing.

She closed the dead human's eyes.

"Since you're off the Army, come and join me for a shopping trip?"

Rei groaned.

**First chapter done. Will update the other ones right after this.**

**Enjoy**

**R&R**


	2. Truth

**Next chapter here. Enjoy**

Chapter Fifty-Five

Truth

Asuka was in her room putting her clothes back in the wash. Misato was still in the hospital and Rei's disappearance was still growing upon her, making her anxious again. She had once hoped for Rei to have come to help her but the vampire had been missing again.

_Just where could she have gone? _She thought.

She was starting to grow worried. She knew Rei can take care of herself, she was just getting worried with the vampire pulling a disappearing stunt like that. Last time Rei had disappeared, it was because she went to a funeral for a friend…so what could I be this time?

Sighing a little, the redhead stepped out of the laundry room and walked into the living room. Her attention was drawn toward Hikari who was standing outside on the balcony. The Hunter had been quiet since the fight with Bardiel, from what she had gathered, Hikari had been used by the very people who she had trust.

Namely Father Louis.

The redhead opened the balcony's door and leaned against it. If Hikari had heard her, she made no sign of it.

"I kept thinking," The Hunter said, "That everything that happened had been part of a nightmare. That was the entire reason I was sent here to Japan with you and Misato."

She let out a soft sigh.

"They said the best spies are the one that aren't even aware of it," Hikari continued, "That's all I was for them. A spy and a tool for them to use and the thing that disgust me…_I excelled at it_."

Asuka walked forward and took the space beside the veteran Hunter.

"All these past weeks, I thought I was doing something for the Monastery," Hikari continued, "But it was all a lie. Makes me wonder what else was a lie in what he told me? Are we really fighting_ the good causes_ as they stated it?"

"They've used the trust you had in them," Asuka told her.

Hikari glanced at her.

"That trust is broken," the redhead continued, "That's why you feel like this."

"How many lies he told the other leaders," Hikari said.

Asuka decided to stay silent, but Hikari didn't seems to be waiting for an answer.

"You probably had the right idea siding yourself with the bloo…_vampires_," she said darkly.

"I haven't sided myself with the vampires," Asuka told her.

Hikari gives her a glance.

"I side myself with Rei and Lilly," Asuka told her, "Not the entire Vampire Community. They've earned my trust in a way."

The Hunter turned her gaze toward the city out in front of them.

"Maybe I'll earn your trust someday."

To her surprise, Asuka put an arm around her shoulders.

"If only you'll be my friend again," the redhead said, "Maybe I'll consider."

Hikari chuckled.

"Maybe,"

Then the doorbell of the apartment rang.

"Best go see who it is?" Hikari told her.

Asuka nodded before making her way back inside the apartment. She wondered who it could be but didn't think much about it. She opened the front door and blinked at her visitor.

"Shinji?"

"Can we talk?" the young man asked her.

"Sure, c'mon in," Asuka told him.

Shinji stepped in, glancing around the house with both of his hands shaking a little. To Asuka, he looked extremely agitated.

"What is it Shinji?" she asked.

He turned toward her.

"You sure you haven't got anything to tell me?" Shinji asked her.

Asuka blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I'm going out of my mind right now," Shinji told her, "I keep getting weird flashes of places I've never been in my life and keep hearing the word SEELE over and over again. I heard Angel's Tear and I kept hearing your name."

Asuka stared at the young man across her.

"Since when have you been getting those flashes?" she asked him.

"Since yesterday afternoon," Shinji told her, "Ever since I woke up from the infirmary. I can't close my eyes without having them.

_That means…the time I removed Bardiel from within him, _Asuka thought.

"You know something," Shinji said pulling the redhead from her thoughts.

"Shinji listen…"

"You _do _know something," Shinji continued, "What is it Asuka? What does these things means?"

"Shinji, It's not like I don't want to tell you," Asuka said, firmly, "I just don't want you to get caught in all of this."

"_Why_?" Shinji questioned, "Is it because you couldn't trust me?"

"Trust have nothing to do with it," a voice said, drawing their attention.

Hikari was leaning against the wall, observing Shinji who looked surprised at her.

"Who are you?"

"Hikari Hokari," was the answer he received.

Shinji turned toward Asuka.

"You trust some stranger instead of trusting me?"

"I knew Asuka long before she knew you Shinji Ikari," Hikari told him, "and plus she didn't tell you because she wanted to protect you."

Shinji looked from Asuka then to Hikari. The redhead can see him working something in his mind. He was a pretty sharp boy and won't be long before he figures it out…

"This hasn't got anything to do with why you had to leave for a month has it?"

Asuka sighed. She then exchanged glances with Hikari.

"It's your decision," Hikari told her, probably knowing what she is going to ask, "I and Misato are simply here to protect you from harm."

Shinji looked from one to another probably surprised but didn't say anything.

"The reason I left Tokyo-3 has nothing to do with it," Asuka told him, "That has happened while I was away."

Asuka holds up her hand and the Lance of Longinus appeared, startling the young man in front of her. Shinji's eyes widened in shock as he looked at it.

"W…What is that?"

"This is an Angel's Tear," Asuka told him, "Someone had taken over your body to get to it but I was able to remove him from you. This is why you have woken up in the school's Infirmary."

Shinji looked at the Lance then back at her. He glanced toward Hikari.

"She's a Hunter," Asuka said, "The same as Misato and I."

"Hunter?" Shinji repeated, "Hunter of what?"

"It's short for Vampire Hunter," Hikari answered him, "We protect you normal peoples from them."

Shinji paled considerably.

"You…You're not serious?" he said, "Vampires doesn't exist. It's a myth."

Hikari approached him, as a small smirk worked its way upon her lips.

"Some myths are always based themselves upon a sort of truth…_aren't they_?"

* * *

**Is that phrase wrong? that last one Hikari said? Maybe from my point of view i've always believed in a little truth in myths but that's what i believe but you tell me what you think.**

**R&R**


	3. The Vampire's Redemption Part 2

**Hey third chapter.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter Fifty-Six

A Vampire's Redemption Part 2

**Undisclosed Location**

Arael arrived into the room where the Vampire Rei Ayanami was lying on. She had been digging deep into the vampire's mind and memories. The vampire was more dangerous than she had first believed and she hasn't had any regard for Human life during her younger days.

_But I'm still not seeing what I'm looking for, _she thought.

She took her seat beside the Vampire's head.

_Let's begin, _she thought.

She put a hand against Rei's forehead, and activates her power sinking herself into the vampire's memories…

* * *

"This is an outrage," Rei growled.

She was on a horse riding into the trail. She was dressed in her armor, sword hanging on her waist. She was even wearing her helmet, letting her shoulder length hair dance in the wind. Beside her was another person but he wasn't wearing any armor, only dressed in normal clothes.

"You make it seems like it's the end of the world," he said.

"I'm a soldier," Rei growled, "Why send me toward this Human Colony?"

"The Council believe this Human Colony to be important," her companion told her, "At least you'll be in charge."

"If they want to keep an eyes on their pets send someone else," Rei growled.

"It's been thirty something years since you've been taken off the Army," the guy laughed, 'At least they've let you out of Vamperium Castle to 'keep an eye on the pets' as you put it. Maybe you'll find yourself a pet also."

Rei chuckled.

"I'm not Sallitizer," she said, "The only good things the Human have for themselves is their blood…and they make perfect sex toys."

"You're _incorrigible_," the man told her.

"I may be incorrigible Achilles," Rei told him, "But I stick to my goals."

The two riders arrived into the Human Colony. It was a large place with many wooden houses. They were Humans working in the fields and some of them looked up toward in curiosity thought Rei hardly pay attention to them until they've arrived in front of a large Mansion.

Two Humans took hold of their horses as Rei and Achilles dismounted. She saw a group of soldiers approaching.

"Ayanami-sama," one said bowing, "Your arrival was expected, if you will follow me."

Rei nodded and followed them toward the large Mansion and was quickly led into one of the office.

"Ayanami 'The Doll' Rei," the person behind the desk said, "A pleasure to finally meet with you face-to-face."

He had white hair, reminding Rei of someone she know.

"My name is Isaac Nagisa," he said.

"Kaworu's brother," Rei said, "I thought you were still an admiral in the Army."

"Twenty years ago I was," Isaac laughed, "But the Council had decided to give me a well deserved break from the non-stop fighting."

"Lord Drakul might have a different opinion about this," Rei said.

Isaac gives her a smile.

"You fought during the beginning of the War against the Hunters," he said, "Our Lord might want the best of us out there killing Hunters nonstop…but this is the past…What did you need?"

Rei hold out a scroll to him. Isaac took it and read.

"So you're the one that was send to relieve me," he said putting the scroll down.

"Yes," Rei said, "Anything you want to tell me?"

"This Colony is fairly boring," Isaac told her, "But a few Humans rebels have been causing troubles…but nothing you can't handle."

"I'm sure," Rei said.

The days passed and Rei fell into a routine. During the days, she stayed indoors, letting Achilles do the supervision of the crops for her while she sends reports to Vamperium about the Colony's progress. At night, she walked out of the large Mansion and scourged the Place. She can hear music from the Human's large gathering and singing. She grew curious about them, the fragile races which her kind counted on to survive. Ever since Sallitizer seemed to be fascinated with the Humans she had always wondered what it is about them that changed hearts.

Then there is their music. Rei was used to music from the Vamperium and to her, they've always sounded the same to her ears. But during the time she had spent here, the Human music sounded different. They're using the same instruments as the Vampires but…to Rei, they sounded different.

Why she didn't know, but she found herself growing fond of it.

* * *

"Interesting," Arael murmured opening her eyes, "To think music was the thing that started to melt your icy heart Rei Ayanami."

Arael descended upon Rei's mind once more…

* * *

Rei snapped her eyes up toward the opening door, seeing Achilles walking straight toward her.

"A messenger," he said, "Asking us for help."

Rei followed him outside and she can smell the blood causing her to clench her teeth. The messenger was a man, and he was bleeding from a shoulder wound.

"Where do you hail from Messenger?"

"Caravan," the man answered, "We were attacked…a day away from here. We come from the East, the battles there cost us our Village and we were forced to migrate West. Words have reached us of this Colony and we were making our way here."

"Rebels," Achilles said loud enough for Rei to hear.

The East was mostly battlegrounds between the Hunter and Vampires Army. Those lands were in constant war.

"How many were they?" Rei asked, "The ones that had attacked you?"

"Forty to Fifty," the messenger said, "Could be more…"

Rei nodded at him.

"Take him to a Healer," she said, "You are welcome to stay here. I will bring your caravan…or what's left of it."

The messenger let out a relieved breath.

"I am in your dept."

Rei turned around with Achilles following her.

"Gather your wolves brothers," Rei said, "We have a few Humans to take care of."

She noticed his smirk.

"What?"

"You said 'we'" he said, "You're going soft."

Rei snorted.

"As if, those rebels have been causing trouble for us," she said, "this is the perfect opportunity to take care of them in one shot."

The rebels who had taken refuges in the mountains never knew what hits them. The surprise attack from Rei's forces had completely decimated their numbers. Rei herself had joined the battle since it had been a while since she had fought…but she had found that she had hardly enjoyed it.

She didn't feel the same thrill she usually felt when she was in a battle. She didn't understand it herself, but she didn't pay any mind to it. The rebels were all killed, the ground drenched in their blood as she notices some of her soldiers checking the bodies.

"Tell Achilles and his men to take care of the Human Caravan," she said.

The vampire beside her nodded and walked off.

Rei sheeted her blade, and that was when she heard the crying. Leaving her hand upon her sword hilt, the vampire walked toward where she heard the noise. She neared the end of the rebel's hide out, and her eyes were immediately drawn toward a small Human child that was seating there, crying, her face hidden behind the blonde curls.

* * *

**Who is that mysterious child?**

**I want you to answer it before reading the following chapter, if you can guess it, which i'm pretty sure you guys can get the right answer.**

**R&R.**


	4. Elizabeth

**Last chapter here. Enjoy**

Chapter Fifty-Seven

Elizabeth

**Plane**

Lilly had been seating in the plane, her eyes hidden behind the sunglasses she was wearing. Never before had she felt a fear such as this. She was scared for Rei's safety, the vampire who had once saved her life. Lilly often thought back to those days before she was a vampire. Her human memories didn't fade as she had thought they would, they only become clearer and she can remember them all as if they had happened just yesterday. She remembers the first time she ever met Rei.

It was a time before she was Lilly, the Vampire…a time when she was only…_Elizabeth_.

* * *

Elizabeth was afraid.

She can feel her small body shaking as her own heart was hammering in her chest. Her home Village had been destroyed, and she and her family had been forced to flee with what was left of the population. Then during their travels, they've heard talks of a Colony not too far away from their location.

Daddy had been happy hearing that there is a place that they could start again away from the fighting and the wars and Elizabeth and been happy too. She was already thinking of how many friends she'll be able to make at this Colony.

But the dream had been shattered when their Caravan was attacked and a lot of people had been killed…even her parents. She and the rest were taken captives by the bad men and Elizabeth was sure they were going to kill her too.

Then, that night, the howling of wolves started to echo around them and it wasn't long before the fighting started again and she could hear the screams of terrors were so terrifying that Elizabeth had ran into a corner and had pulled herself into a ball, feeling tears falling from her eyes. She wanted her mommy and Daddy…she wanted to see her friends again…

Elizabeth became aware of a presence. She knew someone was there, but she didn't want to look. She didn't want to see the men that had killed her mommy and Daddy.

She felt a hand upon her trembling shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Elizabeth was taken aback by the voice. It unlike anything she ever heard before. It was soft, too high to be man's and almost had a musical ring to it. That had caused the small girl to look up toward the person in front of her and feel her own blue eyes widens.

The face in front of her was beautiful and pale and seems to glow in the soft moonlight. Elizabeth thought she was looking at an Angel…a beautiful blue-haired Angel. Her body then moved on its own, throwing her arms around the Angel's body, crying her heart out upon her armored shoulders.

""They've killed them," she yelled, "They've killed Mommy and Daddy."

The Angel didn't say anything, her body so still that she might have been a statue. Then, the Angel's arm moved around her shaking form, softly patting her back.

"Come with me," she said softly in Elizabeth's ear.

She picked the young girl up easily as if she didn't weight much. Elizabeth continued to sniffle into the Angel's shoulder as she walked. She can smell the Angel's scent which was unlike anything she ever smelt before. It was comforting to her.

"Achilles," she heard her Angel spoke, "I have found a Human child back at the camp."

There was a deep laughter.

"Guess you find yourself a pet after all Rei."

Elizabeth heard a growl of anger coming from her Angel.

"Just take her and put her with the other Humans," The Angel said.

Large hands took hold of Elizabeth's body to remove her from the Angel…and she tightened her grip upon the Angel's form.

"No," she said.

"Hey, let go," the Angel said, now sounding annoyed.

"I don't want Angel to disappear," Elizabeth said, "I want to stay with Angel."

Then they were laughter…this time of amusement.

"Oh, this is too good," the man, Achilles said, "You've got yourself a Keeper there Rei…how about she rides with you back at the Colony."

"What?"

"Just let her ride with you," the man said, "Just for the night."

Elizabeth heard her Angel sigh before complying to the man's idea. She carried the young girl putting her on a horse before jumping on herself. Elizabeth's arm around her shoulders.

"Hang on," the Angel whispered to her.

Then, he horse took off into the night, the hooves thundering upon the solid ground and Elizabeth tightened her grip.

The next thing Elizabeth knew is that she was waking up in a room and someone was speaking. Grudgingly, Elizabeth turned her glance toward where the voices were coming from, noticing the blue hair. That had her undefined attention.

"…passed from exhaustion," the person was telling her Angel, "They were no sign of being maltreated. Her bruises are recent probably three to four days old, mostly from the rebel attack."

"Make sure she got something to eat," Angel spoke curtly, "She will be hungry when she wakes up and then, send her back to the Colony."

"Yes Ayanami-sama," the person bowed.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at that. She didn't want to be separated from Angel.

"No," she yelled, drawing the attention of the two.

"You're awake," Angel said, her red eyes looking straight at her.

"I don't want to leave Angel's side," Elizabeth continued.

"You can't stay with me," Angel told her, "You'll find a family to adopt you in the Colony…you'll be safe."

"If I leave Angel's side," Elizabeth said, "I'll never feel safe…please don't leave me alone. I…I'll be good I promise."

She can feel her tears falling again.

"I can't look after you and run a Colony at the same time," the Angel snapped, her voice holding a tint of anger.

Elizabeth shrunk back from it, suddenly scared again as her tears as her body started to shake.

"Ayanami-sama, if I may," the person said, "This young child had suffered a traumatic event for someone so young it's amazing she is stable. She sees you as comfort and safety for her after the lost of her parents. It will be prudent is she staying here with you…if she is unstable emotionally as she grew up, she can become well, _dangerous_ for both Humans and Vampires."

The Angel growled slightly at that but she sighed. Elizabeth had still her head upon her knees. She hadn't even felt the Angel approached her until she felt the feminine hand into her blond locks.

"Fine…you can stay," she said, "But…call me Rei from now on. I'm no more of an Angel as you are."

_The years passed then. _

Now, Elizabeth was seventeen years old. She was dressed with a sword upon her side, something which Rei had started to train her when turned fifteen. She was skilled at it, but still inexperienced compared to Rei and Achilles.

Now, she was accompanying Rei upon a mission with five other soldiers.

"Why do they have to send you out here?" she asked, "We haven't seen a town for days."

"Don't start complaining now," Rei said, looking at her with the helmet she was wearing, "You wanted to come along in this reconnaissance mission."

"But isn't this Hunter's territory?"

Elizabeth can see Rei frowning underneath her helmet.

"The Hunters have occupied the Eastern side," she said, "We don't know if they have forces moving into the West, but since most of our forces are still fighting pushing them back. This war might be over soon."

"Why?"

Before Rei could answer, an arrow slammed straight into her shoulder, causing her to yell out in pain and Elizabeth noticed that it was smoking…meaning…

"_HUNTERS_," one of the soldiers yelled.

The rain of arrows befallen the team killing the vampires which were quickly turning to skeletons in their armors. Elizabeth rode her horse toward Rei's side and pulled the vampire upon her horse…

"_Vamridic_," Rei gasped, "Get us…out."

"Hang on Rei," Lilly yelled holding upon her.

An arrow slammed straight into Lilly's shoulder from the back causing her to hiss in pain but continued to ride her horse hard, galloping as far away as she could…before she pass out from the blood lost…

She had to keep Rei safe, just as the vampire had done for her these past years…

**To be continued Volume 15**

* * *

**Yay for Human Lilly. Now you guys saw how they first meet and how their friendship started to grow before she become a Vampire.**

**R&R**

**Jacques0 out.**


End file.
